Dialogue
Identity Fraud Prologue * I am (Name). * I have a Doctor. * My Doctor helps me. * I go to my Doctor. * People watch me. * People watch me. * My Doctor talks to me. * "(Name), you look tired." * "How have you slept?" * I haven't. * He looks at me. * "Why haven't you slept?" * I don't want to. * "Why not?" * ... * "(Name)?" * I look at him. * "Why haven't you slept?" * I don't think this is working, Doc. * "(Name), we've only been doing this for a month." * I look at my Doctor. * He wants to hurt me. * I need to get out of here. * Can I go now? * "We still have half an hour, (Name)." * I can't escape. * "Are you okay?" * I need to get out of here. * "(Name), are you okay?" * I can't breathe. * He grabs me. * Did he poison me? * People run to help. * He must've. Identity Fraud 2 Chapter 1 Prologue * It happened again didn't it? * I can't go a single week without having one. * It's a big problem. * Should I tell someone about it? * The nurse will be coming in to check on me soon. * I don't want to tell her. * The last thing I want is to be appointed another therapist. * I hate therapists. * They always put on a fake smile and act like they care. * ... * I lied to myself. * Not all therapists are like that. * There has only been one that seemed like they understood. * I told them a lot of my problems. * However, I also held a lot back. * My thoughts were interrupted by the door to my room opening. * "Hello, (Name)." * ... * "I'm just going to check your vitals." * ... * "Not one for conversation, are you?" * ... * I'm impatient. * I just want her to be finished so I can get out of here. * When people check your vitals it's usually quick, right? * "Your vitals seem normal." * Thank god. It's over. * "I'll go talk to the doctor, okay?" * "Don't go anywhere." * She leaves the room. * Don't go anywhere? * I'm not going to be staying here. * I make my way to the door. * Here I go. Chapter 2 Prologue * Travis: Hi, this is Travis from the front desk at Grace Mercy West Hospital. * Travis: I calling you to verify your appointment you have scheduled at nine o'clock. * Player: Yeah? / I have an appointment? * Travis: Yes, you have an appointment. * Travis: I guess someone must not have told you, or you may have forgotten. * Travis: However, just to make sure I know who I'm talking to I'll subject you to an identification check. * Travis: So, uh, what's your patient ID? * Player: (Tells patient ID) * Travis: Alright, what's your middle name? * Player: (Tells middle name) * Travis: Okay, lastly what's your CSC? * Player: (Tells CSC) * Travis: Alright, thank you. Have a nice day. After entering the hospital * I walked up to the front desk about a minute before 9. * There was a man there who greeted me. * "Goodmorning, what may I help you with?" * I'm here for my 9 o'clock appointment. * The man had already known my name because I go there often. * He had begun to flip through a book and look for my name. * He looked up and said, * "You don't have an appointment for 9." * What? * "You don't have an appointment for today." * That can't be right. I received a call from a man that worked here. * "What was his name?" * Travis * "Travis?" * Yes. * "I don't recognize that name." * You don't? * "No." * ... * I guess I'll be going then. * "Have a good day." Chapter 3 On the prison bus * ??? (Gregg): ... * ??? (Gregg): So.. * ??? (Gregg): What exactly happened in there? * ??? (Gregg): What happened in the bank, Gus? * Gus: Does it matter? * Gus: We're in a prison bus, Gregg. * Gus: Having doubts about a plan * Gus: We already went through * Gus: Is pretty stupid. * Gregg: It's not stupid. * Gus: How isn't it? * Gus: You're sitting in a prison bus * Gus: Worrying about 'what ifs.' * Gus: As if you're in denial. * Gregg: I am not in denial. * Gregg: I just feel like we could've * Gregg: Done a better job. * Gus: ... * Gus: Denile is more than just * Gus: A river in Egypt, Gregg. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Helpful. * Gus: I try. * Gus: ... * Gus: Anyways, * Gus: What about the bank? * Gregg: Well. * Gregg: The plan was going so well. * Gregg: According to Travis, * Gregg: The alarm never went off. * Gus: Yeah, according to him. * Gus: I get that. * Gus: So, what? * Gus: You think he set us up? * Gregg: No, I don't think that, * Gregg: But it is a possibility. * Gregg: I think someone or something * Gregg: Gave us away. * Gregg: We planned for everything. * Gregg: It should've gone perfectly. * Gus: Not one thing in life * Gus: Will go according to plan. * Gus: You and I both know this. * Gregg: ... * Gus: So why are you questioning it? * Gregg: I... * Gregg: I don't know. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Hey, are you okay? * Gus: Yeah, I'm fine. * Gregg: No, the other guy. * Gregg: Are you okay? * Player: Just a little tired. / Yeah. * Gregg: Ah, okay. * Gregg: Well, uh, * Gregg: I hope you feel better. * Gus: Oh how sweet. * Gus: You're so sympathetic. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Hey, * Gregg: I got a question for you. * Player: Yeah? / ... * Gregg: Does the name "Travis" * Gregg: Ring any bells? * Gus: Gregg, stop. * Gregg: No, Gus. * Gregg: I need to know. * Gregg: Does it ring any bells? * Player: Yes. / ... * Gregg: See? * Gus: ... * Gus: Yeah.. * Gregg: Where'd you hear it before? * Player: On the phone. / In passing. * Gregg: He called you, didn't he? * Gregg: He's the reason * Gregg: You're in here? * Player: Indirectly. / ... * Gus: Okay, Gregg. * Gus: Maybe you're onto something. * Gus: That does sound like him. * Gus: Travis * Gus: Always using people as proxies. * Gus: ... * Gus: Have you been in prison before? * Player: No. / ... * Gus: I have. * Gus: Danger is a constant. * Gus: It isn't always obvious. * Gus: ... * Gus: Speaking of prison, * Gus: We're here. Day 0 Cafeteria * Gregg: Hey dude. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Sorry, I uh. * Gregg: I didn't catch your name. * Gregg: On the bus, I mean. * Gregg: What is it? * Player: (Chosen nickname) * Gus: That's a dumb name. * Gregg: No it's not! * Gregg: It's Latin, right? * Gus: Oof. * Gregg: What? * Gus: You just spewed * Gus: So much garbage. * Gregg: Thanks, Gus. * Gus: I'm here to help. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: I want to get out of here. * Gus: You and me both, buddy. * Gus: So what's the plan then, skipper? * Gregg: I don't have one yet. * Gregg: And don't call me skipper. * Gus: You don't? What a shame. * Gregg: You're one to talk. * Gregg: How about you? * Gregg: Do you have a plan? * Gus: I've got a few ideas. * Gregg: Let's hear'em. * Gus: ... * Gus: Nah. * Gus: Not yet. * Player: Don't have a plan, Eh? * Gregg: Oooo! * Gregg: New guy's got some sass! * Gus: Shut up. * Gregg: If you tell us your plan, * Gregg: We will consider it. * Gus: It's just a few ideas, * Gus: But I'll piece it together. * Gus: ... * Gus: I know a few people. * Gus: They can't break us out. * Gregg: Then why mention it? * Gus: Hang on. * Gus: I'm getting to that. * Gus: We'd have to break ourselves out. * Gus: They'd assist afterwards. * Gus: How we actually go about it * Gus: Is up for debate. * Gregg: So what role do these people play? * Gus: Not sure yet. * Gus: I'll have to think about it. * Gus: Give me a few days. * Gus: I'll have something. * Gus: What about you? * Gregg: What about me? * Gus: What ideas do you have? * Gregg: For getting out of here? * Gregg: Probably dig a tunnel. * Gregg: Do something else. * Gregg: I don't know yet, man. * Gregg: This is a low security prison. * Gregg: This is temporary. * Gregg: In about a week's time * Gregg: We're moving to another prison. * Gregg: Most likely high security. * Gus: So we can't just sit on our hands. * Gus: We make a plan and dip. * Gus: If we don't, * Gus: Say goodbye to Mr. Sun * Gus: We won't be seeing him after that. * Gregg: Grim but true. * Gregg: Anyways, it's late. * Gregg: We have to go. Day 0 Therapy * Receptionist: Hello, (Chosen nickname). * Receptionist: Here for your appointment? * Player: Yes. / ... * Receptionist: Great! * Receptionist: Through the door to the right. * Receptionist: But you knew that. * Receptionist: Sorry. * J: Hey, (Chosen nickname). * J: The last time we spoke, * J: You weren't wearing orange. * J: ... * J: It does look good on you though. * J: You should really wear more colors. * J: Take a step out of your comfort zone. * Player: I'll try. / ... * J: ... * J: How have you been feeling though? When admitting to murder * Player: I killed a man. * J: I know. * J: But I'm glad you're able to admit it. * J: That's more than what most can say. * J: Most bottle it up and keep it to * J: Themselves. * J: They fight it alone. * J: They think they can do it alone. * J: But the truth is, noone can. * J: You may not realize it, * J: (Chosen nickname), * J: But we've made a lot of progress. * J: A few years ago, when we started this, * J: You wouldn't have told me that. * J: I'm glad, though. * J: We still have a long ways to go. * J: It may take a few years, * J: It might not. * J: We'll find out when we get there. * J: ... * J: There are a few things you need * J: To work on though. * J: Try to socialize more. * J: Even after all these years, * J: You still don't speak much. * J: ... * J: I don't know why. * J: ... * J: Anyways, * J: Have a good one. * Player: Goodbye. / You too. Day 1 Cafeteria * Gus: Hey, Gregg. * Gus: When we get out of here, * Gus: What are you going to do? * Gregg: I have a little one back home. * Gus: Oh? * Gregg: Yeah, she's about two or three. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: She's everything to me. * Gregg: I want to provide for her. * Gregg: I want to be there for her. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: I want her to have what I didn't. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: If I'm stuck in here, * Gregg: She's going to get to that age * Gregg: Where she's like, * Gregg: "Where's daddy?" * Gregg: And I'm going to be in here. * Gregg: I don't want her to, * Gregg: To think of me like that. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Hehe.. * Gregg: God, I'm such a cry baby. * Gregg: Sorry. * Gregg: Enough about me. * Gregg: What about you, Gus? * Gregg: What'll you do when you leave? * Gus: ... * Gus: I want to play an instrument. * Gus: A piano or a guitar. * Gus: Something simple, y'know? * Gus: What about you, * Gus: (Chosen nickname)? * Gus: What are you going to do? * Player: Live simply / Live on the edge * Gregg: Simple answer. * Gregg: But it fits you. * Gregg: I'm sure we can get along well. * Gregg: Opposites attract or something. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: I want to escape. * Gus: Like all of us do. * Gus: Doubt the police would allow that. * Gus: Considering we'd be escapees. * Gregg: ... * Gregg: Yeah.. * Gregg: We don't have much time though. * Gregg: Any plans so far? * Player: No. / I have nothing. * Gus: My plan is getting better. * Gus: I'll have to work on it. * Gus: In three days or so, * Gus: It'll be done. * Gus: What about you Gregg? * Gregg: Although it's simplistic, * Gregg: It'll probably work. * Gus: Probably? * Gregg: I have to get some help with it. * Gus: Do you need my help? * Gregg: Outside help. * Gus: So what's the plan, man? * Gregg: This is just one of them. * Gregg: I have many to fall back on. * Gregg: But this is the one I'm going for. * Gregg: Under the prison is plumbing. * Gus: I swear to God, Gregg. * Gus: If we go trekking through sewage. * Gregg: We don't have much of a choice. * Gus: ... * Gus: I don't like your plan, man. * Gus: ... * Gus: But I guess it works. * Gus: Even though it's not great. * Gus: ... * Gus: Have a good one, you two.